Total Drama Survivor
by NoahFan4Ever
Summary: It's an all-new season of Total Drama! 20 new contestants battle it out on the infamous Wawanakwa Island in the most disgusting, dangerous, and awesome challenges for a chance to win One. Million. Dol-lahs! Contestants must fight not only each other but the outdoors. Who will lose! Who will survive! Who will be the next big winner of Total. Drama. Survivor! (Apps Open!)
1. App and Intro

Hi everyone! Ok, so in the other story I was working on (Total Drama Super-Powers), a lot of people thought that I was writing an OC story. I'm sorry to say that that story was not_ but because I felt so bad for all my reviewers, I made a new OC story! For those who hoped it would be about super-powers and such, sorry. This story is kind of like TDI, TDA, TDWT, TDROTI, TDAS, etc., etc. and Survivors but with a twist in it.

About my other story, if you don't mind, please read and review it! This is the link: s/9836202/1/Total-Drama-Super-Powers

Oh, and for those who _have_ read it, don't worry, I _will_ update it!

* * *

You're watching old re-runs of Total Drama when the commercials start on. Just when it was getting good too. Annoyed, you get up to get a snack when suddenly you hear Chris's voice. Startled you turn around and hear him talk about his _new_ show.

"… So, go onto and apply to our _newest, sickest, most dangerous, most AWESOME_ season yet_ Total Drama Survivor!"

You see an intern trip on a cord in the background and a camera falls on his head.

"Hey! Watch the camera! Those things are expensive you know!" Chris shouts, not even caring about the intern's safety.

You shut the TV off and go onto the website. There you see the application form:

_**Total Drama Survivor**_

_**Do you have the skill to make it thorough the night? Do you have the guts to take on Chris McLean's challenges? Do you think you have what it takes to win 1 million dollars?**_

_**It will be the sickest season yet! Campers must compete in challenges for advantages and rewards. Contestants then must spend the night out in the wild, fending for themselves, and then battle it out to see who will be sent packing!**_

_**If you think you can handle the heat, apply for a limited spot on Total Drama Survivor: (You only need to fill out the ones with *s; the rest are optional)**_

*First Name:

*Middle:

*Last:

Nicknames:

*Age:

*Birthday:

*Gender:

*Sexuality:

*Nationality:

Religion:

*Stereotype:

Voice:

*Skin Tone:

*Hair Color:

*Hair Style:

*Eye color:

*Eye shape:

Facial Hair:

*Facial Features:

Make-up:

*Glasses/ Contacts:

*Accessories:

*Everyday wear:

*Formal wear:

*Sleepwear:

*Swimwear:

*Height:

*Weight:

*Body type/ physical build:

Birthmarks:

Tattoos:

Scars:

*Outside Personality:

*Inside Personality:

*How they usually act:

*Quirks:

*Type of friends:

*Around friends:

*Type of enemies:

*Around enemies:

*Around neutrals:

*Around Chris:

*Around Chef:

*How that act when sad:

*When mad:

*When scared:

*When watching others fight:

*When in love:

*Type of Romance Partner:

*Relationship Status:

Relationship with what kind of person:

*Want a relationship:

*Crush on:

*How they act around crush:

*Family:

*Fears and why:

*How they react to fear:

Can they drive:

*Talents:

*What they're bad at:

*Likes:

*Dislikes:

*Strengths:

*Weaknesses:

*Hobbies:

*Medical Conditions:

*Allergies:

*Survival Skills:

Stuff they are bringing:

Favorite past contestant:

*Reaction to losing:

*Reaction to winning:

*Way they'll use prize money:

*Reason for entering:

*Protagonist/ antagonist:

*History/ Back-story/ Bio:

*Audition tape:

Special Requests:

*Willing to be an intern/ Make a cameo (If not chosen):

_**Contestant applications must be submitted by November 30, 2013; intern and cameo apps will be accepted at any time (even after the deadline).**_

Fine Print: Once you submit this application, I have (almost) full control of your character. If you want your character to act/ say/ do a certain thing, you must PM or put it in your review. If you are a guest, make sure you create a name or something so I know it's you or else I won't make your character do whatever you asked. Total Drama Survivor will not be responsible for any deaths, injuries, and other problem that happened to your character. (There will be no character death, _ unless the person who created that character wants it_ it just seems like something Chris would put on the contract.) Under no reason will a contestant be allowed to sue Total Drama Survivor. Contestants are not allowed to use outside resources, bribery, or any other tactic to get advantages in the game. (This one will probably be broken by some of the characters.) Audition tapes will be broadcasted. If you are a contestant, you must all make a cameo at the end. If you are an intern/ just making a cameo, you will appear at random, but will be there at least once.  
If there is a second season, you will make a cameo in it if you're not competing, even if you don't watch (read) it. There are will be 20 people competing. Unless you don't want to be an intern/ make a cameo, you will be in this story (you will be at least mentioned) even if you're not selected to compete.

Sighing at the long list of stuff you need to fill out, you sit down and begin to type…

* * *

Ok, sorry about the _loonnnggg_ list of stuff everyone. Remember, some things are optional! Also, if you want your character to do a certain thing then all you have to do is put in your review/ PM me! The elimination order of characters will mostly be determined by you guys (put down who you want out in your review/ PM before the elimination) but sometimes I will save a character for my story to stay interesting_ if all the antagonist got out and all that was left were protagonist (or vice-versa), the story would become super boring. Oh, and also, this is the only chapter that will be in second person_ the rest of the chapters will be in third-person.

So, good luck everyone! I hope you enjoy Total Drama Survivor! Read and review! And if you don't mind, please read and review my other story too!


	2. OC Contestants List

Hey everyone! Guess what?! I lied! You ALL made it in because I would feel super bad for those who didn't. Haha, I'm such a pushover. (Although that works out well for all of you, I guess.) Anyway, thank you to all the people who applied to this and read this! And thank you to those who read my other story also! (If you don't mind, please read my other story; this is the link: s/9836202/1/Total-Drama-Super-Powers . Thank you so, so, so much if you do! :D )

Also a friend of mine asked me to ask you guys to read and review his story. It's a Wizard of Oz styled TD story and he needs more reviews. His penname is ColdShoulder19 and the link is s/9940762/1/A-Total-Drama-Wizard-of-Oz . Please check it out! It would mean a lot to him. :)

…Haha, I guess I do free advertisements for other authors' stories now... not that I mind, of course!

Most importantly, sorry about the huge wait and such. I thought I posted this about 2 weeks ago, but I apparently did not.

* * *

Anyway, so these are the names of the people who got in:

SPACE MAN OH SPACE MAN: **Name:** Winston Archibald Cox, **Stereotype: **Unappreciated Athlete, **Age:** 17, **Audition tape:** A camera turns on. It shows a young man on a small sailing race boat. His dirty blond hair rustled in the wind. He turns to the camera. "I'm the best youth sailor here." He turns the camera to the city shoreline of New Plymouth, then back to him. "But don't bother asking anyone, because no one knows, and nobody cares. Imagine spending your whole life at one thing, trying to win, and yet those dumb brutes on the rugby team, that can barely win a game, are considered vastly superior to you. My friends don't understand, they just hang out on the beach all day. They can't comprehend what makes me want to prove myself. Well I am going to go on your show. I am going to win that show, and prove to everyone that Winston Archibald Cox is not a name to forget!"

Charming Crescendo: **Name:** Jasmine Rachel Steele, **Stereotype:** The Rock Chick, **Age:** 17, **Audition tape: **The camera shows a girl sitting on a couch in a filthy tour bus, with a guitar on her lap. She is polishing the instrument, when she suddenly notices the camera is filming. She puts the guitar away and looks straight at the camera. "Hey, mcLean. Name's Jasmine. You'd better remember it, cause I'm winning this sh*t!" she speaks in a voice full of confidence "I understand that you need new teens to torture for your entertainment, so I'm here to sign up. So, I'll meet you at the island." She's about to shut off the camera, when a firecracker goes off outside of the bus. She flinches and is about to scream, when she notices the camera's still filming. She blushes and smiles nervously.

DaleJr.88: **Name:** Austin Dale Washington, **Stereotype:** The Gentleman, **Age:** 17, **Audition tape: **Austin is standing outside, in the hot Texas Desert. Then, he strats to speak:* Hey Chris, I would like for you to pic me, because I belive that I would be perfect for your show* Austin goes on to explain his talents, and hobbies, but the a stampede charges at Austin *Ha, no no go back , go back NOW!* The catlle charges at Austin, and he starts to run. The catlle knock over the camera causing it to go staic, ending the audition.

MEGA DUNCNEY FAN: **Name:** Lola Aurora Castro, **Stereotype:** The Athletic Geek, **Age:** 17, **Audition tape:** Lo is sitting on her bed strumming her guitar, "Oh... Hi. I'm Lola, the reason I wanna join the show is because..because... I seriously don't know why,I guess I wanna see a new place... That and I just want to try for the fun of it, not even for the money I'll just give it to someone who needs more." You here barking, then the camera falls, and it goes to static.

GrassBlade-Chan: **Name:** Evan and Wesley Wright, **Stereotype:** The Maniacal Twins, **Age:** 16, **Audition tape:** The camera shows two males, who looked exactly alike. They both had mischevious looks on their faces. "Hey there Total Drama!" They both said, "We're Wesley and Evan, and we'll let you figure out which one is which." One of them winked after saying it. "We're here to give a bit of our personality out, so you guys might like us more" One of the twins said a bit sarcastically. "But, we hope you like us anyways!" The other twin said.

ClovelyLittleReader: **Name:** Violet Quinn Jackson, **Stereotype:** "likes to drink tea with the queen", **Age:** 17, **Audition tape:** *You see a petite brunette in a vintage looking room writing in a celebrity red book* "Hello Total Drama, I'm Violet Jackson. Life here in Britain is pretty dull, and I need something to pull me out of boredom. So do me a favor and pick me as a contestant? Thanks. Cheerio (Violet laughs at her cliche British ending)"

GangstaZEBRA: **Name:** Nicolette Amber Perrie, **Stereotype:** The Hopeless Romantic, **Age:** 17, **Audition tape:** (At a smoothie shop,a girl is ordering a smoothie: Nicole:I'll take a banana blitz,please Adam:Sure,sister(goes to the back of the shop) Nicole:Ello Total Drama Survivor!(smiles at the camera) You should really pick me because I love your show andd this new season your talking on sounds awesome. (Chuckles a little before continuing on to her chips) My brother says your show is rubbish (rolls eyes) Which is totally false Adam:(comes back with a smoothie in hand that's pinkish orange,sighing) Hello camera Nicole:Oooh,it's about time you brang my smoothie(glares at Adam a little) Adam:(raises hands in defense)Sorry sis- HEY! Your auditioning for that stupid show aren't you?! Nicole:(sweatdrops)No(starts looking around uneasily) Adam:You know how I feel about that damn show! Nicole:Adam!  
Adam:(snatches camera away) Nicole:But- Adam:I'd rather you read those stupid books of yours instead of auditioning for a stupid show Nicole:My books aren't stupid!(clutches book to her chest)It's really beautiful once you read it,Adam  
Adam:Tell me one thing beautiful about that book Nicole:Simple! Georgia's bird(girlfriend) is leaving town so they share one more night of passion alone Adam:Your officially crazy and grounded once I tell Ma and Pa on you Nicole:What do you think this is?America!Haha true rubbish it's Wolverhampton,England my brother Adam:Whatever(rolls eyes,shutting off camera)

LOL61: **Name:** Raven Juliette Amberson, **Stereotype:** The shy wallflower, **Age:** 17, **Audition Tape:** Hi I'm Raven and I am happy to tell you I would like to join Total Drama. I could really use the money and just so you know a little about myself, I have been specially trained by my father and I hope you choose me. (Bites lip and goes to turn off camera, But falls) oops sorry I uh di- (camera turns off)

zoopzoop: **Name:** Emma Johanssen, **Stereotype:** The Drama Queen, **Age:** 16, **Audition Tape:** Emma is shown standing on a stage, in a dramatic pose. "O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love And I'll no longer be a Capulet." She then turns to the camera. "Hi! I'm Emma Johanssen, and I'd really like to be chosen for your show. As you've already seen, I'm an excellent actress. In fact, I'm president of my school's drama club, and the show is called Total DRAMA for a reason, right? And I will definitely win. There's no doubt about it." She bows to the camera, but when her legs cross she trips and falls forward, her head landing right in a bucket of water left there by the cleaning staff. She gets up, making a gurgling noise as she does so, and tugs on the bucket frantically for about five seconds before it comes off. Her hair is sopping wet by this point, and hangs in a solid golden sheet over her face, her hairband lying in a puddle on the floor. She tries to say something, but whatever it is is muffled by the thick curtain of hair, so it sounds like "...mphmgrn...mnfh..." while she tries to feel her way to the camera, arms stretched out in front of her like a zombie. She eventually knocks it over and the picture turns to static.

leonthekillr: **Name:** Leon Smith Parker, **Stereotype: **the tough guy with a kind heart, **Age:** 16, **Audition Tape:** "Hi my names leon and id be awesome if you picked my for the new season of total drama I'm sure id bring lots of ratings to the show because I'm sure i can handle anything you've got for me."

PartyAtTrois: **Name:** Athena Arabelle Hidaka, **Stereotype: **The Team Spirit  
(She's a cheerleader, but, the title "The Cheerleader" is unoriginal, and makes her come off as arrogant), **Age:** 16, **Audition Tape:** The camera turns on. A girl with dark brown eyes and light brown hair is grinning at the camera. " "Yooooooooo! Chris! Producers of Total Drama! Hello! Hola! Salut!" She greeted, giggling into her hands. "My name is Athena Hidaka, explaining to you why you should include me on the next..." She backed away from the camera, revealing she's wearing her cheerleader outfit. She raised her pompoms and began to cheer immensely. "T-O-T-A-L D-R-A-M-A!" She then walked up to the camera, giving it a little more serious look. "Haha! Now... It's time to get serious. A successful game comes from one of two things; Teamwork, and Encouragement. If you put me on the show, I just know I'll work hard, play hard, and CHEER HARD!" Athena outstretched her Arms, accidentally overturning the camera, causing the screen to turn black. "Ah! Um... I think I broke it!"

zombiefear101: **Name: **Ruby Eleanor Norman, **Stereotype:** tough outcast, **Age:** 16, **Audition tape:** The Camera buzzes on as you see it a bit wobbly as it is seen going up a flight of stairs. You hear a voice of a small girl. "Mom... she is not going to like this." The Camera turns to a small blonde hair girl she looks like to be around 8. "Hush now Katelyn this is for her own good you know she needs to see the world and make friends." "But mom..." "Hush we are here." The camera looks quickly you see a dark purple door and on it is a poster that states. "KEEP OUT" The camera see a older woman's hand reach for the door knob. Then the door is slam open as the camera moves quickly into the room. ON a dark bed a girl with earphones on looks up quickly. It is ruby. She as the outfit on and she takes out her ear phones. "Mom what are you doing in my room." The camera hears Katelyn say. "Sorry Ruby" "Katelyn why are you sorry... whats going on?"  
"Ruby smile and wave to the camera." "Why?" "See this is my sweet angel Ruby she is a very talented girl who smart and very strong for her size," Her mother spoke. Ruby goes concern. "Mom why are you saying this to the camera?" "So Chris McLean I hope you will consider my daughter for your show." "Wait Chris McLean... like Total drama Island Chris McLean?" The camera sees the horror go across Ruby's face as she stand sup form her bed. "You see Chris my daughter as been very distant and your show might help her open up." Ruby reaches for the camera. "I know what your doing give me that stupid camera." The camera backs away from her. "Please let her in she won't disappoint I promise." "MOM STOP GIVE ME MY CAMERA." The camera is toss. It lands in Katelyn's hands as you see Ruby and her mother struggle for a bit. "GIVE ME THE CAMERA KATIE" Ruby is seen screeching. "No don't run Katelyn RUN." The Camera buzzes out for a second the feed returns as someone is running and the Camera is pointed behind the holder. The camera sees that they are outside and running across the road. Ruby is chasing the person with the camera dodging traffic and soon the feed shuts off. (Audition tape over)

DrMarble: **Name:** Todd John Goodboy, **Stereotype:** The Scientologist, **Age:** 17, **Audition Tape: **"This is a message to all you ill informed people out there. If you want the truth spread, you need me on Total Drama! Heck no need to even do that, just mail me the check! I know i'll win already, who wont root for this handsome fellow?"

A-chanTheGreat: **Name:** Angel Feliciano Taylor, **Stereotype:** The Scene, **Age:** 16 ½, **Audition Tape: **(You can see a face-shot of Angel holding a camera) Hey there what up? The name's Angel. (blushes slightly) S-So what if it can be a girl name check out these wings (gets ready to run). I'm really fast, nobody can catch me! (Starts running with the camera in his hands real fast). HA! This is just like track! But hey I'm the guy who wants an adventure and Total Drama sounds wicked and I can't wait to fly high all the way to the top of the world! (you see a car coming towards him because he wasn't paying attention) OH S-! (he quickly turns the other direction with the camera still intact)  
(Static)

XxBatgirl-RobinxX: **Name:** Spencer Nathaniel Matthews, **Stereotype:** the Neek, **Age:** 17, **Audition tape: **"Hmm... Alright. So, if the television wasn't lying to me.. Again... That means I am probably auditing for the new season of Total Drama Island..." "So um.. Hello earthlings, my name is Spencer, I swear I am not weird... Why the heck did I call you earthlings, now I sound like I watch Star Wars...But I think it would be cool to come and join the show,considering I joined about everything." "NO MOM DO NOT LET HIM- Hey Jacob, don't touch anything. *Jacob picks up a book from a stack and flips through it as Spencer's eye twitches* *Spencer snatches the book* Don't. Touch. Anything." "Yea yea yea, Whatever Spence. Are you talking to your online tutor for French again? Man she was a babe!" *Spencer blushes like a madman and Jacob moves the laptop to see what was going on* "A video diary? Man you are all sorts of a Neek!" "I swear if you don't leave my room I will flip you out of my... Umm.. Window.." "Lily could hit me harder than you!" *Jacob laughs and Spencer grabs him by his dollars a shoves him out of the room* "See, that's why I want to leave. If it's a place without Hacob, its a place I am willing to be."

Kylie Meneses: **Name:** Dylan Tristan Lake, **Stereotype:** The Silent Evil One, **Age:** 17, **Audition tape:** "Ugh, Renae. I know this is for us but I don't even know what to say to that dip s***." Dylan sighed. "Dylan! Your on! And you just called them dip s***!" Renae scolded from behind the camera. "Shoot, whatever Rey." Dylan snorted. "Dyl." Renae hissed. "Fine!" Dylan surrender and started to curse under his breath. "I'm Dylan Lake and I'm auditioning to be on Total Drama because I really love the show and am inspired to join in the fun." Dylan said through gritted teeth and a forced smile. Suddenly, the door to the room burst open and his 4 brother came filling in. "Dylan!" Roland said and patted him on the back. "Watcha doing bro?" Roger asked and looked at Renae and the camera.  
"He's auditioning for Total Drama." Renae piped in. "Total Drama? You mean with that hideous host?" Kevin asked with a snicker. "Yep! I saw the commercial yesterday." Devon said. "Why are you auditioning for that?" Roland asked. Dylan grunted. "For the money, duh!" Renae answered. "Oh! Money... You better win." Devon hissed and went out the door. "Yeah little bro, win the money for us." Kevin said and then left. "I'm the oldest d***." Dylan snorted. "Believe what you want, you'll always be our little bro." Roland said and left the room with Roger. "Renae! Now I have to win for all of us!" Dylan complained. "Oh stop being a baby Dyl, I have your back." Renae snorted. "Please accept me the ratings will be so up high that you can't see them anymore and they're in another galaxy." Dylan said bluntly. "Better?" He asked his girlfriend. "No! Put more effort, energy into it." Renae scolded. "Please accept me! I'm Dylan Lake! The best guy in the world!" Dylan said with fake cheerfulness.

Layla Dean: **Name:** Jillian Amber Hall, **Stereotype: **The Daredevil, **Age: **17 ½, **Audition tape:** "Ok Max, be really quiet. This audition is supposed to be funny." Jillian's mom hissed. "Mom, whatever. I'm 17. I know funny when I see it." Max snorted and crossed his arms. "Then shut up, boy." His mother snapped. They flipped Jillian's bedroom door open to find her in front of her vanity in a towel.  
"AHHHH!" "Hahahah!" Ma laughed and pointed. Jillian's mother looked embarrassed. "Run Max!" Jillian's mom screamed and ran out the room with a boy who just had a laugh attack. PART 2 "Ok, so let's try now." Jillian's mom said, once again waiting outside Jillian's door. "Sure." Max said fighting the urge to burst out laughing. Jillian's mother swung the door open to find Jillian fully dressed and with a scowl on her face. "What now!" Jillian hissed looking at them with icy blue eyes. "Say hello." Ms. Hall ordered. "Hey dip s***." Jillian said, with a smirk playing on her lips. "No! You're ruining it young lady!" Ms. Hall scolded. "Whatever Mother Dearest." Jillian snorted, turning back to face her laptop. "Fine, just say saggin' backards." Max suggested. "What up N***?" Jillian said and cracked a smile. "B***. Your not gonna get in this way!" Ms. Hall snapped disapprovingly. "For what? A show full of n***? Like Max suggests?" Jillian asked raising an eyebrow. "No!" Ms. Hall scoffed. "Your so racist." Max snorted. "I'm not racist." Jillian argues. "Whatever sis." Max says and salutes.  
"F*** you." "Gross Jillian, I don't like you that way." Max says with a disgusted face. Jillian scowled, "Ugh! Your so gross!" and tackles Max

CartoonCrazy1293: **Name:** Autumn Marie StefCo, **Stereotype: **the odd outcast, **Age:** 15, **Audition tape:** (static) (camera comes on to see a girl fiddleing with the camera and muttering) dad showed me how to do this; (sigh) technology hates me. (now looking a bit ticked off and hits it slightly, now seeing a little green light and smiles) oh, it's on! Praiciaos God, Haleighloyah! (clears throat) ok. Hi, my names Autumn. (says confidently with a smile) I'd like to audition for- (forgets and looks a bit nervous) ugh, for-! (rummages nervously through papers as they fall on the floor and sighs with a bit of an annoyed look in her eyes but let's it past) ugh, for your show! (yelling and barking from downstairs) Autumn! Time for dinner! (Autumn gets nervous) ugh- wait one second, ma and dad! (smiles) Autumn, now! (rolls eyes and sighs but smiles annoyedly) ok! (narrows eyes at camera annoyed) please accept me! That's all I ask. (yelling again) Autumn! (turns off camera) (static)

MarcelineFan: **Name:** Naomi Nicole Watson, **Stereotype: **The Dangerous Siren, **Age:** 16, **Audition tape: ***we see Naomi sitting in front of what looks like a table full of cosmetics and applying black mascara to her eyelashes* So, my name is Naomi, and I want to be on Total Dramatic Survivalist or whatever you call it. I've seen your show before, and I hate to say it, but you should just cancel this season, because no one stands a chance against me! *Naomi is putting on a hint of black eyeliner on her eyelids* When I win the million, I'm totally gonna use it to create my own line of cosmetics! I'll be rich! *Naomi puts on pink lipstick, pops her lips, and grins* I even have my first prototype! Say hello to Totally Naomi! *Naomi pulls out a white perfume bottle with a balloon pump with a picture pf her with a winking eye on the front* Once these girls try my new spray-on foundation, it'll be the talk of the town! *Naomi squeezes the pump, a puff of light caramel powder comes out, and her face is suddenly sparkly and radiant* See? It's amazing! *Naomi's face slowly starts turning yellow and she looks shocked at the mirror* Wait, that's not supposed to happen! Turn it off! Turn it off! *Naomi frantically waves at the camera, then static*

4EverDivergent: **Name: **Angela Bella Thornton, **Stereotype:** The Actress, **Age:** 17, **Audition tape:** *You can see Angela in front of the camera* "Hi, my name is Angela and I should be in Total Drama Survivor."

Kunnaki: **Name: **Eyrik Banks, **Stereotype: **The Silent Observer, **Age:** 18, **Audition tape: ***The video camera comes on and shows a forest at sunset. The camera starts going up, stopping at the tallest tree. The camera zooms in and shows a person on top of the tree, just looking out in front of him. The person turns out to be Eyrik. He continues staring out in front of him, as if he's waiting for something. Eyrik then turns toward the sunset, and looks at his watch kept in his pocket. Suddenly, Eyrik leaps off of the tree, and heads for the ground. He seems to be falling, but really he is gliding in the air. He shows no fear of falling down, but continues having a passive look on his face. He soon reaches the ground, but turns and lands on his feet, and starts to walk away from the camera, as if nothing happened. He stops suddenly, and then turns to the camera with a gun pointed at it. He fires, and the bullet flies to the camera, and turns off before it hits*

HoshiNyanGirl: **Name: **Alexandria Howards, **Stereotype: **The Quiet Russian Skiier, **Age:** 16, **Audition tape:** A girl skiing was visible. She stopped at the bottom of a steep dangerous slope. She brushed her bangs out of her face. She whispered "Hello. I'm Alexandria Howards. I'm going to keep the short and simple. I should be on Total Drama, because I'm a strong competitor." The camera shut off

Christine Queen: Name: Ethan Michael Andrews, **Stereotype:** The Mystery, **Age:** 18, **Audition Tape:** "..." Ethan stood there. Not talking. "Hey." Ethan said and shoved his hands into his pockets. He stared at the lens for a long time. "Um...," he said shuffling his feet. "I'm... Ethan and I... amauditioningfortheshow," He said hurriedly. "Sorry." Ethan sighed. "You're really ugly and I want you to kn- I didn't mean to say you we're ugly... ok I did." Ethan confessed. "But I was saying, that I'm useful. I'm capable of doing whatever." Ethan explained. "So... um... choose me?" Ethan said making it sound like a question. "I mean, choose me... and uh... you won't... regret it." Ethan finalized.

Kunnaki: **Name:** Long Yami, **Stereotype: **The Lone Wolf, **Age:** 18, **Audition tape:** *Video comes on and shows Long wearing his white cap and hoodie on* "Hi. This is Long. Let me take you on a tour of the streets." *Walks around Queens, showing various sites of his childhood and stops at one run-down building called Paradise* "Paradise. Yeah, right. *Walks into building and camera goes blank for a bit, but then turns on in a worn-down room. In the corner, a small fox is sleeping in the corner* This is my and Kitsune's home. I'm looking for a new place with Kitsune's help, cause this place is certainly not a paradise. But since I'm short on money, I currently have to stay here in this God-forsaken place. So, this is why I'm joining your show. For the money and only that. Later." *Video goes off*

GangstaZEBRA: **Name:** Sasori Danna, **Stereotype: **The Heartless Artist, **Age:** 17, **Audition tape:** Sasori:Hello TDI,this is Sasori. I am up for the petty little challenges you have to throw at me McLean. I love a good adventure. So you should really pick me. (Nods in approval) Hn. That's all I have say. Good day McLean or perhaps a bad one. Hn. Now what do I wanna do? (Pulls out a book with two girls on the front kissing fiercely,Sasori chuckles a bit and leans back in his chair,smiling before camera shuts off)

My own OC: **Name: **Bacon Ale Cassis, **Stereotype:** Bacon and Beer Lover, **Age:** 16, **Audition tape:** *You seem a sloppy looking guy lying on the couch surrounded by bacon and beer cans.* "Heeeyy… Mynames Baacoon and I shouuldbe enn the uhhh… shooww… becoosee I'm awweesomee duuudees. And I cann uuusse demonay to buuyy bacon and beeerrrr…" *He passes out due to alcohol intoxication.*

* * *

Just to give you all a heads up, **nothing** here is suppose to be offensive in anyway! Also, some of the auditions, ages, and one of the OCs were altered/ created by me because I needed an even number and some of the people who submitted apps forgot to give me auditions/ ages. IF YOU WERE ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE, PLEASE SEND ME IT! No offense or anything, of course.

Anyway, thanks again for auditioning/ reading/ reviewing! :D I really appreciate you taking time out of your lives to do it! :) Remember, if you did not get in/ want to submit more OCs, intern apps are open! :)


End file.
